Carry On
by punurple
Summary: Albus, Minerva, and their friends struggle during the war. Rating amy go up.
1. 1

A/N: A plot bunny attacked me as my brother and I were playing out in the rain and I slipped in the mud. *rolls eyes* Oh yes, the author is so graceful. This baby is the result.

****

Big thanks to my wonderful betas Minerva Gwendolyn McGonagall and Mini-Minerva! Thanks ladies!

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine! All hail the mighty JKR! *bows* We are not worthy…

* * * *

With every step she took she could feel her strength weakening. Each one was a challenge, a challenge to carry on. She had long ago taken off her heels. They were of no use at all in the muddy forest.

A bolt of lightning streaked through the sky, illuminating the face of Hogwarts' Deputy Headmistress. The rain poured down on her and the darkness of the clouds made her journey even more trying. Minerva had long ago lost count of the days. She had no clue what part of the Forbidden Forest she was in. All she knew was that she had to make it back to the school with her precious cargo intact.

As she slowly made progress, she felt the twisted branches of the trees catch her clothing and skin. She closed her eyes as the water streamed down her face and plastered her hair to her skin. Her hair… but she couldn't think of that right now. She had to carry on…

A sudden violent gust caused a branch to draw back and drag across her face. Minerva flinched; feeling it sting and knowing it had left an angry red scratch. She continued on, ignoring the pain and weakness she was feeling, praying she was walking in the right direction.

Her situation was hopeless. She was lost, cold, hungry, and dying. She wouldn't lie to herself. The last spell had hit her right in the heart. She could feel it slowly eating away at her, consuming her as she fought to get home.

Suddenly, she tripped. She fell with a cry, but she was careful not to crush her cargo. Minerva lay in the mud and tried to catch her breath. She could feel the pain shooting through her ankle and prayed to anyone who was listening that it was not broken.

A thought flashed through her mind. She could stay here. She could finally stop and rest. All she needed was a few moments to close her eyes and…

__

No!

Her eyes flew open and she struggled to rise up on her knees. A bolt of lightning flashed through the sky and her heart sank. Her glasses had been crushed. They were of no use to her now. Without her wand she would not be able to repair them. She groaned. If only she hadn't lost her wand in the struggle to escape…

She stood and tested her weight on her ankle. Finding it was not broken; she stooped to carefully pick up her burden.

__

No! she thought. _Not a burden, my precious cargo._ It truly was the only thing that kept her going.

Readjusting her hold, she took one step and then another, knowing she could not stop once more. She wasn't sure if she would be able to get up again.

A howl rang through the night and Minerva shivered. If the storm didn't strike her down first, she was sure the creatures of the forest would. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up. She was being watched. She paused. A few meters to her left a pair of glowing eyes steadily watched her. As Minerva cautiously took a step forward the animal did the same.

__

No, not watched, stalked like prey. Feeling her already struggling heart speed up, she continued on.

__

Please, let it be my imagination…

Lightning flashed through the air and the animal took off for safety. Her cry was muffled by the crash of thunder. With renewed strength she picked up the pace, gripping her cargo tighter. She completely forgot about the threat of danger.

The sky lit up again and this time she knew she wasn't imagining things. Suddenly, the trees before her disappeared. She had finally reached the edge of the forest. Not daring to let her step falter, Minerva continued on. Never had the old castle looked so beautiful before.

Minerva struggled up the slick marble steps, slipping on each one. Finally, she reached the huge doors that lead into the school. She placed her cargo beside her with utmost care. With the last strength she had she grasped the huge iron ring and knocked on the door. She collapsed onto the hard stone

Smiling, she gazed upon her precious cargo. He was soaked and broken, but thankfully still alive. _We did it, Albus. We made it home._ With that, Minerva McGonagall's world turned dark.

* * * *

*does Jedi handy thingy* You will review this story!


	2. 2

Disclaimer: I cannot tell a lie! These things (characters, settings, everything) are not mine!

* * * *

The first thing he noticed when he awoke was the pain. Everything hurt; even the roots of his hair were sore. His eyes opened and the room slowly came into focus. Well, what he could see of the room. A curtain was drawn around his bed, leaving only a gap at the foot. A thin strip of sunlight came through. It was enough to make him aware of the sharp pain in his head. Slowly, his eyes closed and he drifted back to sleep.

* * * *

The next time he awoke the curtains were no longer drawn around his bed. The room was dark and the only thing he could hear was his own breathing.

__

By Merlin I'm alive…

He looked around and realized he was in the Infirmary. His bed was far away from the entrance and directly across from him was a large window. He looked out; noticing how calm the world seemed. The sky was pitch black. The only things visible were the stars. They seemed scattered about like freckles across a young girl's cheeks and nose. He smiled. Those very same stars were his only company for the past weeks until he found Minerva.

"Minerva!"

Startled, what he thought would be a shout was a croak. Not amused, he tried to sit up. Every muscle in his body protested. He was suddenly quite aware of his age and condition. Slowly, he moved until he was propped up on his elbows. He carefully looked about the room until he found the only other occupied bed in the Infirmary. Just as he began to contemplate getting up, someone stopped him.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore! Don't you even think of setting one toe out of that bed!"

Albus' eyes got wide and he audibly gulped. He had heard of her wrath but had never experienced it first hand.

He tried to reply but his voice failed him. A glass of water was pushed into his hand and he drank slowly. "Molly! How nice to see you. What are you doing here?"

Molly Weasley raised an eyebrow. "Headmaster, I know you may run this school, but I advise you to lie back in that bed properly before Madam Pomfrey has your head."

Albus sighed. _In other words, get in that bed before I make you._ "Molly, I can assure you-"

"Albus! Just what do you think you are doing? Get back in bed this instant! You are in no condition to leave." Poppy swept into the room and glared down upon him.

Feeling outnumbered, Albus let the two motherly women help him back into the bed. He was exhausted, even if he wouldn't admit it.

"Ladies, I've done what you asked. Now you must tell me, how is Minerva doing?" He looked up anxiously.

Molly averted her eyes and cleared her throat. Poppy stared at him for several seconds before sighing. "Headmaster, I really think you should go back to sleep." She reached over to rearrange the blanket covering him.

Albus' eyes narrowed. "How is Minerva?" he asked slowly, as if they hadn't understood him the first time.

Molly shook her head and sniffed. Poppy lowered her eyes. "Albus…"

Albus raised his voice as he began to lose his well-kept temper. "Poppy, I will not be coddled like a child! Stop ignoring the question and tell me how Minerva is doing!" His eyes flashed in anger.

Poppy looked over at Molly who nodded slightly and then stood up to leave. She smiled at Albus and walked out of the room. Albus looked up at Poppy, afraid of what he would hear.

Taking a deep breath, Poppy began. "Minerva is in a… a delicate condition." She looked up at Albus. "She had several cuts and bruises, some minor and others… not so. There was a large gash on her left calf, but that has been healed along with other injuries."

Albus held his breath. "So she is fine?"

Poppy shook her head. "No, she isn't. I don't know all of the details, but she was hit with a spell that I've never seen before. It's slowly eating away at her from the inside. Severus has been able to make a potion that has slowed the decay, but not one that can end it or reverse the affects. He's working on it right now, but until he can get more information…" She shook her head again. "It's all experimental."

Albus nodded slowly. He couldn't believe it. Minerva was dying. He felt something stir inside him, but quenched it down.

"Will she make it?" he croaked.

"I really don't know…"

Albus frowned. _This is entirely my fault. Oh, Minerva._

The door opened and Alastor Moody walked in.

"Albus, it's good to see you awake." He slowly limped over to the bed. His eye spun about wildly, resting upon the still form on the bed behind Albus for a brief moment before it began moving again.

Albus mentally shook himself and nodded. He still had to carry on, for now. "Alastor, it's good to-"

Poppy threw up her hands. "No. I will not have everyone coming in here the minute you wake up." She pointed at Albus. "You need to rest. And you," she turned to Mad-Eye and poked him in the chest, "will not tell anyone that he is awake yet."

Moody smiled and grabbed the offending finger. "Sorry to tell you love, but everyone already knows."

Poppy opened her mouth to comment but was interrupted by several voices.

"Headmaster Dumbledore!"

"Albus, it's good to see you awake!"

"How are you feeling, sir?"

"OUT!" Everyone froze. Poppy took a calming breath. She had a feeling she would be taking several potions for headaches this week. "He needs his rest. Get. Out." The present members of the Order fled the room, but not before Fred and George winked at Albus. He smiled at them slightly.

Once again, Poppy sighed. "Oh Merlin."

Moody chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Calm down, love. They're just concerned. It's not everyday that their Headmaster is landed in the Infirmary for over a week."

Albus' eyes widened. "A week…"

Alastor turned towards him. "I'm afraid so. You took quite a beating. If Minerva hadn't-"

"Let me see her." He began to sit up again.

Poppy moved out of Alastor's embrace. "No, you will stay-"

"Let me see her!"

"No! Albus, you are going to hurt yourself." Despite her warnings and firm hold on his shoulder, Albus continued to struggle to get up.

A larger hand landed on his opposite shoulder. "Albus, I know you want to see her. But you really should have a look at yourself. You are in no state to visit."

Albus looked down and realized he wasn't dressed. Across his chest were several white bandages. Blushing slightly, he looked up at the two. "May I have a dressing gown?"

Moody chuckled and Poppy smiled slightly. "Albus, it's much easier to treat your wounds this way. Now please, lay down and rest. I promise you can see Minerva tomorrow."

Albus nodded and settled back down with their help. He hadn't realized how tired he was, because the minute he was settled down he fell back asleep again.

* * * *

Review before you are womped with my anchovies of death! Please!


End file.
